The New Comers
by sodapoplover111
Summary: What will happen when the gang gets introduced to new creatures, and new digidestines.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I wish i owned both Digimon and Bleach, but saddly I don't.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

As I was running down a dark alleyway, all that was running through my head was, 'why do they keep attacking me. I have too much to deal with right now. I am currently being chased by who knows what right now; and this has been going on for a few days now. If it wasn't for my digimon, I probably would be dead. But with fighting these random monsters, we also have to fight the Digimon Emperor that is trying to take over the Digital World.'

Just then, Angemon came crashing through a wall that was right in front of me.

"Angemon," I yelled while I was running to help out my friend/partner. When I had got over to Angemon, he dedigivolved to Patamon.

Just as I picked up Patamon, which; by the way, is an orange and white, small pig like digimon with wings (sorry about the bad description); the monster that was attacking us came through the large hole in the wall that was made by the big crash. This monster was not a digimon; not by a long shot. This creature had a big snake like body with hands, and the most curious parts about this monster was the pick white mask that he wore and the big whole that was where his heart should have been.

I started running the other way as fast as I could to get away from this creature, but that wasn't enough. At the end of the alleyway, the monster jumped in front of me.

"What do you want from me," I shouted.

All the creature could do was grunt at me. Obviously this _thing_ was not intelligent.

I turned around and started running back, but tripped over the rubble that was lying there from the accident. The creature jumped at me and I thought I was a goner. But before the creature got to me, a little kid in a black kimono and what looked to be a white jacket with no sleeves and a symbol on the back, he also had white hair, had stopped the attack with his bare hands.

"W-what?" I said this with hesitation, not knowing if I should trust this kid or not.

When he didn't say anything, Patamon stated, "We sh-should get out of here." I nodded in agreement and started running past the destruction that was left when Patamon was battling as Angemon.

I stopped when I thought that I had enough distance away from the battle that was happening in that alleyway. I had gotten about a mile away and stopped for a breather. Patamon had passed out from exhaustion, and I was out of breathe from running so much. I walked the rest of the way home, which wasn't far, and to my luck, my breathing went down.

These monster issues are a big hassle to Patamon and I wish that they would just leave us alone. With battling the Digimon Emperors slaves and getting attacked by those creatures was enough to wipe a human and a digimon out.

The next day started out like any other day. I went to school and Patamon went with Gatomon and hid in a tree. After school, the new digi-destined go to the Digital World. The digi-destined are Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and me with our Digimon Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillamon, Gatomon, and Patamon.

We go to the Digital World everyday to knock down control spires that the Digimon Emperor creates. These towers are not like regular towers you see around the city; these towers prevent digimon from digivolving. Today, we weren't going to knock down control spires: we are going to try to find the base of the Digimon Emperor. Tentomon, Izzy's digimon, has already got a lead to where it is. Tentomon knows that it isn't in the east or north sections of the Digital World.

Davis, Yolei, and Cody searched in the west section and Kari and I searched the south section. As Kari and I are walking, I feel this weird sensation. I felt it before, but I can't exactly know if that's what it is because it's stronger now.

"T.K., are you okay," Kari asked. She asked this because I wasn't walking and staring into the direction that the feeling was coming from.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I heard something." My alibi wasn't great, but Kari bought it.

While we were walking, I couldn't help thinking that this creature was stronger than the last, and if Patamon and Gatomon could defeat it because I don't think that the guy that saved us yesterday was going to save us in the Digital World.

The feeling that I get when the creature is near is getting bigger with every step that Kari and I make. I can see that Patamon was worried, too. Patamon was still tired from yesterdays fight, but I know that if we go this way, Patamon will try and fight it off.

Patamon's and my thoughts were interrupted when Kari's D3 started beeping. A D3 is a digivise that helps our digimon armor digivolve. The control spires do not affect armor digivolution. We can also communicate using our D3s. Davis was contacting us saying that they had found the base and that they were going to wait for us to get there before they go in.

"Okay," Kari said. "We're regrouping. That's great." Patamon and I had a relief look in our faces because we don't have to keep going towards the strange creature.

We started heading back on Nefertimon, Gatomon's armor digivolution, and Pegasusmon, Patamon's armor digivolution. Patamon and I noticed that the feeling was still getting stronger even though we were going the other way.

Then suddenly, another monster, like the ones in the real world, jumped in front of us. Pegasusmon and I stopped and just stared at it.

"What's wrong T.K.," Kari asked in a worried tone.

"You don't see that," I almost yelled at her.

"See what? T.K. are you okay?" Now she was really worried. How could she not see the big monster standing right in front of her.

"Kari, please back up, I can see this… creature, right in front of you, and it doesn't look happy." I was hoping that she would listen to me.

"T.K., What are you talking about? If there was a creature in front of me, I would see it." She started coming over to me which was a relief, but the creature jumped at us.

"**Star Shower**," Pegasusmon said while little stars came out of his wings.

The creature put his hands up to block the attack and was pushed back a few feet.

"Kari, we have to get out of here now," I said.

"Why T. K., and why did Pegasusmon attack nothing?"

"I'll explain later, we have to get out of here."

"But we need to go that way."

"I know that, but we need to go another way," I said while looking back. 'Why doesn't the creature attack and why is it looking the other way.'

"**Howling Blaster**."

_**Thank you for reading. Please Review. Tell me if I need to revise anything or if I did a good job. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Bleach. **_

_**This is the second Chapter of my FanFic. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you want in the next chapter and it might just be in my fanfiction. **_

_**R&R**_

Chapter 2: The Stranger

"**Howling Blaster.**"

Just then, a blue beam came from the trees and hit the creature. Not only that, after the attack, Kari could only see a haze of the monster, but at least she knows something is there.

"What is that thing, T.K.?" Kari was scared, now, instead of worried.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here," I said while still looking at the creature. 'That attack came from a Garurumon. There's only one person I know with a Garurumon, but can Matt see the creatures.'

Next, the Garurumon came out of the forest, but Matt wasn't the one riding him, it was the kid in the black kimono; although it was the same kid, but this time he was in regular clothing.

"Who's that?" Kari asked.

I didn't answer because various questions were running through my head. 'How did he get into the Digiworld? Is he a digi-destined? How can he see the creatures?'

"T.K. Are you okay?" Kari was now in between scared and worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's help him out," I said while not taking my eyes off the battle. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon dropped us off on the ground, then went back up to go to the battle.

"Nefertimon, can you see the creature?"Pegasusmon asked as they flew towards the battle.

"I can only see a haze of the creatures outline, but I can still fight it."

"That's good to hear."

As they got nearer to the battle they yelled, "We are here to help."

"We don't need your help." The kid on the back of the Garurumon said. Next, Garurumon and the little kid on his back jumped into battle.

"I guess we should get the kids out of here then," Nefertimon said.

"Yeah," Pegasusmon agreed. They flew back and told us what that kid said. We got on our digimon and took a longer route to get to our destination. 'That boy is really weird. He only shows up when that type of creature pops up, and he's a digi-destined.'

"T.K. Do you know about those creatures," Kari looked at me with a worried look.

"No, that was my first encounter with a monster like that," I said, hoping that the answer I gave her would calm her down.

"Well, you seem to be calm around them when it wasn't attacking us."

"We have been through many things in the Digital World, Kari."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Should we tell the others?"

"I don't know. They probably can't see the creatures, so knowing this information wouldn't help them one bit."

"That's true, but what happens if we encounter one of those creatures with them?"

"Then Pegasusmon and I will take care of the monsters." Nefertimon said while eyeing Pegasusmon.

A second later, the creature that attacked us, was tumbling over our heads, and then disappeared into thin air. We turned around to see the kid on Garurumon. He jumped off his digimon and it dedigivolved into Gabumon.

We got off of our digimon, and went over to the little kid.

"Thank you for saving us from that… thing," Kari stated with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," I agreed.

"It was nothing," he said. His digimon and the kid turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait, what's your name," I asked.

"That's of no importance," he had this expression on his face that was between sad and blank.

"Of course it is. You're a digi-destined and we are too. I'm Kari and this is T.K." Kari said with a smile still.

"And our digimon are Patamon and Gatomon," I introduced our digimon.

He sighed and said, "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya and this is my digimon Gabumon."

"That's the second Gabumon we've seen," Kari said.

"Yeah, my brother Matt has one, too."

"Not meaning to interrupted your conversation, but don't we need to get back with the others?" Gatomon asked.

"That's right. Hey, would you like to help us defeat the Digimon Emperor, Toshiro?" I hope that Toshiro comes with us.

"Sorry, I've got something else I have to do."

"Oh, okay. Well good luck with what you are doing," Kari said while waving goodbye.

"See ya," I said while waving goodbye.

We turned around and headed back to the west side of the Digiworld. It was getting late when Kari and I had finally met up with the others, but on the way, we decided to keep the event secret. Besides, the others would probably think that we were crazy.

"Hey," I yelled to warn everybody that we were there.

"Hey, where have you been?" Davis yelled.

"We had to take that longer route back," Kari stated.

"Why'd you do that? Now we can't invade his base till tomorrow." Davis said in annoyance.

"Why not, Davis," Kari said, trying to cheer him up because we all know how much Davis loves Kari.

"What am I saying? Of course you're allowed to take the long route." There goes Davis giving in to Kari's beauty.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home," Cody stated as his and armadillomon's stomachs started to growl. We all started to laugh.

So, what do you think. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Today was Saturday, so we have the whole day to be in the digital world and try and defeat the Digital Emperor.

As I was walking to the school, so we could use the computer to get to the digital world, I met up with Kari.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"I don't think so, what good would it do for them if they knew. If anything, they would be nervous that they were there and then we'll never defeat the Digital Emperor."

"That's true, but what if one of the creatures shows up," I asked.

"Then we do our best to destroy it, we already know that Davis will believe me no matter what I say."

"That's true," I asked. I'm still wondering if Davis would really believe Kari about something that he couldn't even see.

"You two better be careful today," a voice that came from behind us said. We both turned around to see Toshiro standing behind us.

"Don't sneak up on us like that," Kari said.

"Are you here to join us on defeating the Digimon Emperor?" I asked. I hope he does, we could really use his help.

"Why would I do that, I have better things to be doing."

"…Because Gabumon's home is being destroyed by the Digimon Emperor. Don't you care about your digimon?" I almost yelled back.

"Yes I care about Gabumon, that's why he is with me at all times."

"Where is he?" Kari asked.

"He's in the alleyway because he thought he had heard a sound."

"Oh, Okay," Kari replied. Just then, Gabumon came out of the alleyway and walked over to Toshiro.

"Nope, there was nothing there. Hello again."

"Hello Gabumon," Kari and I said in unison.

"So, will you help us defeat the Digimon Emperor?" I asked.

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Toshiro said as he turned around.

"Is that a yes?" Kari asked.

"Yes, I just have something to do before I can go. I'll meet up with your group later."

Kari and I walked away with smiles on our faces. We have backup and someone who can see those monsters with us.

We got to the computer lab a little later than usual because of our talk with Toshiro, but everybody was fine with it. When we were in the Digital world, we went to the place where the base was supposed to be, but it wasn't there.

"Do you think the creatures got to him first," I whispered to Kari.

"I hope not," Kari replied with a worried look.

Yolei was very hyperactive today, so she started running towards the whole that was left from the missing base.

"Yolei, wait up," Davis yelled at her as we ran after her.

"I'll go and scout the hole," Yolei said when she had gotten to the hole. She had tied a rope to a rock and started to scale the hole.

"Yolei, I don't think that's a good idea," Hawkmon said chasing after her.

The next thing Yolei knew, there was a huge Digimon called Dokugumon attacking her. Lucky for her, Hookmon was there to save her. Hookmon was hit with the attack that Dokugumon and was knocked unconscious. Yolei had caught Hookmon before he had fallen.

Now they were left wide open for an attack. "Veemon, digivolve," Davis yelled, so that they could help Yolei, but before Veemon could digivolve, a Garurumon and a Greymon came into the scene and pushed back Dokugumon. Kari and I both knew who had the Garurumon, but not the Greymon.

After we had gotten Yolei out of the hole, the mysterious rescuers came into the scene. Toshiro came out with a few other people. One had carrot orange hair with a Gomamon. Another had a blank expression on his face; he had long black hair with some kind of hair piece in it (sorry I don't know what they are called). He had an Agumon. The last one was a girl. She had her hair up in a bun with a piece of fabric over it. She had a Gatomon.

"Thank you for saving our friend…," I had started before I was cut off by Davis.

"Veemon and I could have totally handled this," Davis being his normal self and boasting about how good he is.

"Sure you could," Kari had replied with her annoyed tone.

"Are you doubting Veemon's power?" Davis looking confused.

"If you could handle the situation, then why didn't you." Now, Kari was playing with him.

While Kari and Davis were going off in their conversation, I had gotten back to my conversation.

"How did you find us," I asked with a confused tone.

"Lucky guess," Toshiro had replied with a blank expression on his face.

"Why are helping these people again Toshiro," the orange haired guy had asked.

"You haven't told them about the Digimon Emperor yet," I asked him with a surprised look on my face.

"No, Captain Kuchiki and I had known what we are here for, but Shiro had failed to tell Ichigo," replied the girl with the bun and the cloth surrounding it. Toshiro had gotten angry at the girl calling him Shiro.

"Wait a minute; you told them about the Digimon Emperor, but not me," Ichigo nearly yelled at Toshiro. Everybody was looking at us now.

"Well, this was a nice conversation," I said to get everybody to stop looking. "Let's go and find that base."

"Yolei and I are staying here to watch over Hookmon," Kari had informed me.

"You don't have to stay behind with me, Kari," Yolei started. "It was my own fault that this happened, so I won't slow you down with finding the base."

"Ken could send monsters at us at anytime, so it would be good if Kari stayed behind with you, Yolei," Cody had said.

"I'll stay behind, too. Oh, and by the way I'm Hinamori Momo, and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Byakuya Kuchiki." While she said this, she pointed to the respective people. "And you guys are?"

"I am Cody, and this is Davis, Yolei, Kari, and Takeru, but you can call him T.K." Cody was being respectful like he always was with introducing everybody.

"Then it's decided, the girls will stay behind and the boys can do the fun part and find the base," Davis said in his usual tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean," Kari pointed out.

"What, it's the truth, is it not," Davis replied, not trying to get Kari more mad then what she already is.

"Please don't fight," a soft voice that came from Momo. She had a concerned look on her face, like this might break our friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello. Sorry it took so long to update, and I mean really long. I had a major case of writers block and it took me a while to get out of it. **_

_**Here tis be Chapter 4. YEAH!**_

_**R&R**_

Chapter 4 (Momo's POV)

The 'boys' had been gone for hours now and Hawkmon is still unconscious. Kari's and my Gatomon had gone to get herbs to sooth Hawkmon's Injuries, and they haven't returned either. I'm getting a little worried that this Digimon Emperor is mischievous enough to split us up from our digimon.

"Uh, what happened," a small voice said. I turned around to see Yolei pulling Hawkmon into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Hawkmon, I didn't mean for you to get hurt back there. I just wanted to be of some use and find the…" Yolei was cut off by Hawkmon.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yolei. You just have to be more careful," the injured digimon said while trying to comfort the emotional digidestined.

"Can I talk to Hawkmon alone?" Yolei asked.

"Of course," Kari answered while getting up. She followed me out into the clearing so we could welcome the boys back if they came back. We didn't get to welcome the boys back, but we did get to welcome our Gatomon back.

After Yolei and Hawkmon were done talking and we gave Hawkmon the herbs, we decided to help out with the search for the base of the Digimon Emperor.

We walked for about ten minutes without a clue to finding this base. I didn't even know what this base looked like.

"Why don't we look off a cliff," I piped up, trying to keep everyone hopeful.

"That would be a great idea," Yolei shouted, back in her hyper mood like before. She ran up the cliff that was a few yards away with us trailing.

I didn't think that we were going to find anything, but I was wrong. We found the base. It was flying away and making black towers out of data.

"We found it," Yolei shouted. "Wait till Izzy finds out, he'll be so happy."

"How do we take it down," I asked and didn't get the answer that I wanted.

"I didn't get that far," Yolei replied. "But we will take it down."

"First, we should find T.K. and the others to devise a plan," Kari stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Yolei almost yelled.

"Does she usually act this way?" I whispered to Kari.

"Yeah," Kari replied with a smile. I nodded so that she knows that I heard her and understand what she said.

"Hey, look," all of our digimon said in unison. We turned around to see the boys coming our way.

"Hey, Kari," Davis yelled to get her attention.

"Hey, guys," she yelled back. When the boys got back, I went over to see if Toshiro was hurt. Of course he wasn't, but you could never be too sure in the Digital World. We showed them the base and Cody verified that the base that we saw was the real base of the Digital Emperor.

"So, now what do we do," Cody asked while peering over the cliff.

"Picture this," Davis started," Kari goes down there and starts calling for help. The Digimon Emperor will hear her cries for help and try to take this opportunity to imprison her. Next, I will ride Veemon out into the battlefield and take down the digital emperor." That earned him a back hand in the back of the head.

"Only in your dreams, Davis." Kari's annoyed face was there for a good two minutes while we were planning.

"I got it," Kari piped up. "There has to be an entrance that we can go into."

"Yeah, but what if he catches us?" I argued.

"Well…," Kari pondered what I had said. "What if we send one or two people in to distract him, and then the rest go in later?"

(Kari's POV)

"I volunteer Davis," Veemon smiled.

"What are you talking about Veemon," Davis wasn't excepting the fact that Veemon wanted to go up against the Digimon Emperor or any of his goons. After the day that the emperor tricked them into thinking that they were going to be short three friends and digimon, he's always wanted to go after the Digimon Emperor more than ever.

"I want to see the Digimon Emperor for myself and show him what we're made of," Veemon cheered.

"Yeah," Davis cheered along with him. It seems that only Veemon and Kari are the only two living things that can change Davis's mind.

Everybody agreed on Momo's plan, so we rode our digimon to get closer to our target. "Ready, Davis," this black wolf type digimon said. This was Raidramon, Veemon's armor digivolution.

"Let's go show this emperor what we can do," Davis cheered while throwing his fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

Raidramon and Davis jumped of the cliff and down to the Digital Emperor's base.

_(Third Person)_

"_Knowing the enemy, will you help me destroy them," a boy asked. He had spiked blue hair and a blue cape on. He had a devious look on his face with a little hope that the other man will agree to help him take down the Digidestines._

"_What is in it for me," a sly voice bargained. This man has brown, slicked back hair. He is dressed in all whiteand has an even more maniacal look than the boy. _

"_You will help me rule this fine land with all of my…" the young boy was cut off by the alarm system ringing. "What the…" The Digimon Emperor ran to his computers to check who it might be. _

(Davis' POV)

While Raidramon and I flew through the air, I felt like the king of the world. At that moment I knew that we were going to win today. Raidramon will show the Digimon Emperor what he is made of, and I will win Kari's heart.

We landed on a ledge that led inside, but the alarms already sounded. "Why don't we play with the Digimon Emperor? Let's find a camera."

(Third Person POV)

_The Digimon Emperor looked at his screen and saw a kid with spiky hair on a digimon. He was making silly faces at the camera. _

"_That dim witted numb skull. Who does he think he is breaking into my base and then taunts me?" With that statement, he walked out of the room and went after the digidestine. Little did he know that Davis wasn't the only one breaking into the base._

_A moment after the Digital Emperor left, the other digidestines came in. The man saw that through the surveillance cameras. A smile spread across his face when he recognized a few of them. _

**_Ta Da! Please Rview._**


End file.
